The present invention relates generally to a digitally printed heat transfer label. The present subject matter is especially suitable for labeling fabrics. In accordance with embodiments of the present subject matter, digitally printed heat transfer labels for clothing and other articles are provided. Particular relevance is found in connection with the method of making the digitally printed heat transfer labels that streamlines the prior art complex process and achieves improved aesthetics and less waste. Accordingly, the present specification makes specific reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications.
Printed labels are well-known and commonly used to transfer a graphic, such as text or a figure, onto an item, such as apparel or merchandise. A label is usually pre-printed with a graphic, and then the graphic is transferred from the label to the item using a heated pad or iron or the like. Printing techniques such as gravure printing, offset printing, flexographic printing, screen printing and digital printing all can be used to create a heat transfer label. Typically, the graphic is formed on a web or substrate onto which a release layer is applied. The ink graphic is applied to the release layer, followed by an adhesive. Thus, the adhesive is applied to the top surface of the graphic. When a user then applies the graphic to the item, the label is turned adhesive-side down onto the item and heat is applied to the back of the label substrate to transfer the graphic to the item from the release layer of the label substrate.
This composition of ink and adhesive is not efficient, as each layer of the graphic must be mixed and applied separately. The ink and the adhesive cannot be mixed together and applied in one stroke as the ink and the adhesive need to maintain different chemical characteristics. For example, labels on garments must be stretchable, water wash resistant, and chemical dry-cleaning resistant. For these reasons, the ink used in the graphic must be cross-linked to form a 3-dimensional network. Whereas, the adhesive cannot be cross-linked. The adhesive must be capable of being thermally activated and heat sealable in order for the user to transfer the graphic from the label to the garment. Thus, the ink and adhesive cannot be combined in one mixing pot as the mixture may result in the adhesive losing its thermoplastic characteristics. Further, the resulting graphic and adhesive layer can result in a halo around the graphic portion of the label, which can be aesthetically undesirable.
The present invention discloses a digitally printed heat transfer label and method of manufacture that provides a more efficient process with less waste, as well as prevents halos. The method would replace the multistep process, using a sheet or roll-fed process. Specifically, the method comprises adding adhesive powder to a digital image printed on a substrate to produce a high stretch, multi-color photographic quality label for the apparel industry.